Various implant materials are known in the art and are widely used. Some promising implant materials, especially for bone implant for correcting defects in bones, are different composites comprising bioactive glass and hydroxyapatite. Typically, these materials are mouldable and soft before they are cured to form a solid piece used as an implant. Typical problems in this field are the shaping of the implant material, as this is usually made by hands by the surgeon, which includes a risk of contamination of the implant material.
Document WO 2008/079861 discloses an implant having a bio-compatible sheath and a curable material sealed within the sheath. The curable material is cured once the implant is positioned in its final position. The primary functions of the sheath are to contain the curable material and to influence or control the shape of the implant, prior to the completion of the curing. The document also discloses a package containing the implant precursor, whereby the package is opened only once the implant is ready to be positioned, thus obtaining a sterile implant precursor. The sheath is, however, not removed, but forms an integral part of the finished implant.
Document EP 398 497 discloses a method for moulding implants, where an implant precursor is arranged in a flexible bag, the bag is positioned to the final position of the implant, the precursor is rigidified by vacuum and cured. The bag may be removed after curing and it can be made, for example, from fluorocarbon polymer or latex and it is an open enclosure.